The Discipline of Fuinjutsu
by ncpfan
Summary: Unable to find any real documentation on fuinjutsu as an art, Sealmaster Naruto Namikaze, joined by his wife, decides to take this obscure art and turn it into a discipline that will be accorded the same level of importance as the three main ninja arts.
1. The Discipline of Fuinjutsu is born

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the concept of Fuinjutsu (these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto).

**Additional Disclaimer:** All of the branches of Fuinjutsu listed here along with their specific techniques, at least as I explain them, are of my own creation. Any resemblance to another author of Naruto Fanfiction is unintentional and purely coincidental. I despise theft, and I also have no respect or tolerance for those who steal the hard work of others and pass it off as their own. If I have unknowingly "taken" another author's hard work, or if my own work resembles another author's work too closely to be considered original, please feel free to PM me and let me know, and I will be happy to either make enough alterations to make it my own, or give said author credit for the creation.

**IMPORTANT:** The pairing of Naruto/Kurotsuchi is **not** the main focus of the story; the creation of the Discipline of Fuinjutsu is. This story, and the book that Naruto is creating in it, is not a comprehensive list of Fuinjutsu (though I would certainly like to get as close as possible to this). It is meant to add on to already-existing methods of Fuinjutsu, and will likely always be a work in progress. In addition, if anyone has any additional ideas for adding either branches of fuinjutsu that are not presented here, or specific types of seals and arrays that are not presented here, feel free to PM me, and if I can do something with it, I will create a suitable explanation. I will also give you credit for the idea.

**RIGHTS OF USE:** Any author who wishes to use any of the techniques listed here can assume ncpfan's permission to do so, as long as you give ncpfan credit for the idea (please see additional disclaimer above).

* * *

><p>Creating an organized discipline of study out of random techniques and seals that were all haphazardly thrown together into the melting pot that was dubbed "fuinjutsu" was not an easy task; Naruto Namikaze was discovering this the hard way! This was a project that he had been toiling at for four years thus far, and he was just now beginning the second phase of it. His friends and comrades had found it astonishing that Naruto had developed such a great interest in this ambiguous and obscure ninja art. Even more astonishing to them was the ease with which he picked it up, as well as the seemingly limitless aptitude that he displayed for it. After all, it wasn't exactly expected of the "Number One Knucklehead of the Hidden Leaf" to have the capacity to learn such a complex ninja art, much less create an orderly discipline out of it!<p>

'I still don't get why some people won't let go of "The Knucklehead". I haven't been like that for years,' thought Naruto to himself with mild curiosity, but colored mostly by disinterest, 'oh well, nothing to do about it right now, I guess. If people don't want to acknowledge what's right in front of them, that's not my problem.'

As he had just "officially" declared the first phase of his "Discipline of Fuinjutsu" project complete, he couldn't help but reflect on the journey that this endeavor had taken him on since its inception. Naruto had effectively ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War singlehandedly, ironically using basic fuinjutsu augmented by some of his own creativity. All he did was create a basic chakra inhibitor array that covered the area within a 300 meter radius upon activation. After luring Madara Uchiha to the area where he had created the seal, his Sage Mode in combination with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, allowed him to detect Madara's chakra just before Madara himself materialized in front of Naruto, along with his six paths. As Madara and his paths finished materializing, Naruto was fast enough to activate the array, draining the chakra of every living (or pseudo-living) being in the area for a period of ten minutes. Madara's paths immediately became incapacitated without Madara's ability to pass chakra back and forth between them. This was more than enough time for Naruto to use what remained of his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and his Sage Mode to quickly subdue and kill Madara, and as Madara had no chakra, he could not use Izanagi with his remaining Sharingan to alter reality. He was dead, and the war was over; it was surprisingly anti-climactic once everyone thought about it, and many people were actually kicking themselves for not having thought of Naruto's idea beforehand.

A few days after the war had ended, Naruto's heritage was revealed to the Shinobi Nations, Naruto himself being hailed as the greatest hero in the shinobi world (of course, in Konoha, he was still "the knucklehead". People in the Leaf just seemed to have a very difficult time of seeing underneath the underneath). Naruto had received the small property and 4000 square foot two-story home that his parents had lived in. He had also learned that his mother and father were in the process of building their own compound, as they wanted to revive the Uzumaki clan in Konoha, but under both of their names. The compound had not quite been finished when Naruto was born, and it had remianed incomplete, yet untouched out of respect for the late Hokage and his wife, for the last 18 years. After looking at the grounds and the compound, Naruto decided that he would finish the compound and build the clan that his parents wanted to start.

The room in the current house that grabbed Naruto's interest the most was his parents' library, which was locked shut with a blood seal. When Naruto unsealed it, he spent several days familiarizing himself with the contents of the library, taking particular interest in anything that was fuinjutsu-related. After studying said contents, he was surprised that the only works on fuinjutsu as an art in the library were rather basic, especially considering how talented both of his parents where with this art. Did any books beyond such content on fuinjutsu as a ninja art exist? The truth was that Naruto had learned primarily by picking things up here and there, and also by studying both Gerotora's key seal and his own seal. Deciding that he wanted to try to find any works on fuinjutsu that contained concepts, techniques and other things that he didn't already know, he went to Tsunade, who had as a reward for his service to the village and the alliance, given Naruto full traveling rights to come and go from the village as he pleased, so long as he answered any summons that the Hokage felt the need to send his way while he was traveling. And so it was that Naruto Uzumaki **Namikaze** began to travel around the Elemental Continent, his purpose being to try to find any more advanced works on fuinjutsu that might be in existence anywhere.

His journey led him to Suna, where Gaara and Temari assisted him in his search of their village and surrounding lands, but alas, they had found nothing of interest on sealing. Similar scenarios happened in all of the other hidden villages as well, first in Kiri, then Kumo, and then the remaining minor nations that either had shinobi villages, or that might have had any traces of knowledge of fuinjutsu. Even the ruins of Uzushio proved to hold very little, but he was able to get his hands on some foundational sealing theory there. This information would become the foundation for his documentation of the discipline of fuinjutsu that he was trying to define.

Iwa was the last place that he decided to go, primarily because he didn't know what to expect if he showed up there from most of the populace. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when he received a much warmer welcome and reception than he expected. In particular, he was quite happy to be reunited with one Kurotsuchi, whose admiration Naruto had won when he stepped in to save her life in a battle where she was being overwhelmed by Zetsu clones. It wasn't just that he saved her, but he also took the time to make sure she was OK, and then removing her from the field of battle before rejoining it. She went from admiration to infatuation that very night, when, after the battle had ended and the White Zetsu army repulsed, Naruto went and sought her out, just to make sure that she was still OK, since things had by then calmed down a bit. As the night wore on, they both found that they were able to connect with each other on a level that neither had been able to do with anyone else. It was the encroachment of the oncoming dawn that interrupted the time that they had spent together simply talking and getting to know each other…though neither would openly acknowledge that they were developing feelings for each other…at least not right then. Of course, this didn't stop rumors from spreading when, day after day, they could be seen together any time that both of them happened to be in camp. Of course, the fact that when on missions, they made a spectacular team, didn't help to slow down the rumors, either. After a while, knowing that the rumors wouldn't die down, they simply accepted the facts, and their feelings towards each other (of course, they also found it fun to give everyone else in the camp something to talk about that was of a happier nature, as the alliance forces were growing tired of war).

Naruto had brought the war to a close shortly after that, and after the war ended, affairs were settled, and everyone went their separate ways, with both Naruto and Kurotsuchi returning to their own villages, not knowing what the future would hold for them. Of course, Tsunade and Onoki, both being crafty, meddling busybodies who loved to interfere in the lives of their loved ones, would begin communicating back and forth, using "alliance proposals" and "policies of open communication" to cover their plans and schemes to get these two together, knowing how much each one missed the other, and seeing just how incomplete they both seemed without the other present.

He smiled as he remembered the time that he spent with the calm, yet spunky Hidden Stone jounin after not having seen her for close to three years. Onoki, seeing that the absence between these two had only made their hearts grow fonder, decided to spring the trap that he and Tsunade had been working together to set for the two: A political marriage between the Hero of the Shinobi Nations and the Granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage! Naruto seemed to be unsure of the idea, particularly Krurotsuchi's reaction to it, but both he and Onoki were quite surprised when she almost instantly agreed, rather enthusiastically at that, even going so far as to ask if her "gramps" could marry them right then and there! This, of course, caused both men to face-fault comically.

After she had calmed down, and come back to her senses with a blush of embarrassment and a sheepish grin and giggle, Onoki informed them that he and Tsunade had been in communication with each other and had been discussing the opening of relations between the two great shinobi powers. Both parties also approved of and supported the idea of a marriage between the two. Each would send a liaison to the other's village to foster friendly relations, and the only two pairs that would be suited for such a job at the moment were Naruto and Kurotsuchi, as well as Akatsuchi and Hinata Hyuuga, who had both grown close themselves during the war. Hinata had found that the gentle giant's calming presence helped her to live relatively free of insecurity and fear, while Akatsuchi loved Hinata beautiful, delicate appearance, and her own caring, gentle nature…while being both excited and scared by the prowess that she could display on the battlefield! Each pair would trade places between the villages for now, one pair would stay in Iwa while the other would stay in Konoha, and then they would trade off after one year to see who would work better in which village, or if they would continue trading places on an annual basis. Naruto and Kurotsuchi would begin their one-year tour of duty in Iwa, while Naruto continued to try to find what sources and documents he could on fuinjutsu. Surprisingly, within about two weeks after he had arrived there, Naruto's passion for the art had infected Kurotsuchi, and he found himself with an apprentice as well as a fiancée!

Even though Naruto could find nothing new (at least to him) about fuinjutsu in Iwa, he had a blast teaching Kurotsuchi what he knew, and he found it very satisfying to watch her learn and grow; a veritable sealmaster in the making! She also helped him in categorizing and organizing the different seals that they knew, and even the seals that Naruto had created, into branches, and even sub-branches when further division was called for. The year in Iwa had passed quite quickly for the pair, between establishing relations and working on what had become **their** project. About six months in, word had been received of Hinata and Akatsuchi's nuptials; Hiashi Hyuuga was adamant about having the ceremony in Konoha, and about paying for everything himself, much to Hinata's shock, and to Akatsuchi's (and Onoki's) glee! Only Onoki and a handful of guards could make the trip, as Naruto and Kurotsuchi had diplomatic duties that kept them in Iwagakure. The pair made sure to send their regards and a gift to the newlyweds with Onoki and party, however.

As the last six months came to a close, Onoki and Tsunade had been communicating back and forth even more frequently than usual, as they were planning Naruto and Kurotsuchi's wedding, which would take place immediately after the end of their one-year-tour in Iwa, and before their tour of duty in Konoha. As this was a political wedding, Naruto and Kurotsuchi had very little say in the actual time that this took place, but they were consulted as to the details of what they wanted in their wedding. As part of the diplomatic team between the two great nations, Hinata and Akatsuchi were brought in to help make the arrangements and organize the event. It was decided that the wedding would take place in a nation between the two powers, as to encourage any attendees from both nations who wished to attend to make the journey. Shibuki was gracious enough to provide the locale for the wedding: the lake and the waterfall that served at the entrance to his village. He would also perform the ceremony, allowing Tsunade and Onoki to simply be "family" to the bride and groom.

Their wedding was a grand affair, with thousands of people from almost every nation in attendance. All five Kages made the trip, Gaara himself serving as Naruto's Best Man, Mei Terumi of all people serving as Kurotsuchi's Matron of Honor (they had bonded over Lava-style ninjutsu), as Mei had wed Chojuro shortly after the war had ended. Warm congratulations were given by all, and the wedding of Naruto and Kurotsuchi had been named one of the most celebrated events in recent history. They spend their honeymoon in the Land of Waves, courtesy of Tazuna and family setting them up in a private little bungalow, out in the middle of **nowhere**, so that there would be no chance of the newlyweds being disturbed by unwanted visitors.

By the end of their two-week honeymoon, the pair thanked Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari profusely for their hospitality, and for providing them with meals by way of daily drop-off at the bungalow's front doorstep, Naruto and Kurotsuchi Namikaze made the trip to Konoha, where they would begin their diplomatic duties to the Leaf.

Once they got there, they reported immediately to Tsunade's office, who hugged them both and warmly congratulated them on their wedding once again. Never had she seen Naruto so happy, and from what Onoki had told her about Kurotsuchi, she was uncharacteristically joyful as well. As they were briefed on what their duties would be, Tsunade also gave Naruto one more wedding present: the keys to the newly-completed Namikaze Clan Compound, which Tsunade had taken the liberty of overseeing in Naruto's absence. She had even gone so far as to move all of the furniture from the old house into the new mansion, making it liveable for the newlyweds!

This is where we currently find Naruto hard at work. Naruto was in the study, writing what he hoped would become the foundation of the newly organized "Discipline of Fuinjutsu". As he was writing, he received a welcome interruption in the form of the voice of the woman that he loved more than life itself.

"How's it coming, honey?" she asked, the love in her tone as evident as the love in her eyes as she looked at her prince.

Naruto looked up and smiled at her, "It's coming along real well, actually. We're now officially in Phase II of the project!"

Kurotsuchi grinned in excitement at this, her own love for the art that they were working to bring to greater numbers of shinobi having grown to be as great as his own in the time that they began to work together on it. She couldn't wait until the first edition of Naruto's Fuinjutsu book was set to print, and brought to the public; it could very well change the ninja world as they knew it, seeing a greater number of ninja taking up the art of sealing. It brought them both shivers of excitement just thinking about it!

"Oh, I can't wait to see the first chapter! This is so exciting!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, with the giddiness of an over-excited child.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, babe!" exclaimed Naruto, showing just as much excitement as his beloved wife as he continued, "I should have the intro done in a couple of days; I'll let you look at it, and if there's anything you want to add…"

She simply smiled and nodded before leaving, stopping just long enough to turn back and ask, "Naru, is there anything I can get you while you're working?"

"Nah, babe, I'm great! But I appreciate the offer!" he responded in gratitude.

She nodded and turned to leave once more, this time going to the office that they had set up for their diplomatic duties and getting some work done on that front while Naruto continued to chip away at the intro to foundational fuinjutsu!

* * *

><p>Only two short days later, Naruto had just finished the introduction! He was running around the house to find Kurotsuchi so that he could show her the completed introductory chapter to the new book:<p>

"Fundamentals of Sealing Theory and Practice: A Foundation to the Discipline of Fuinjutsu"  
>by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,<br>with Kurotsuchi Namikaze

Looking around to see where she might be, he found her in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the two of them. He sneaked quietly behind her, suppressing his chakra signature, and quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back.

Kurotsuchi gave an "EEP!" which following by laughter as Naruto picked her up pulled away from the counter and started spinning in place, causing her arms and legs to extend outward as her body spinned with his. After a few moments, he placed her down, where she turned around, placed her arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her waist, and both of them leaned in to give each other a warm kiss.

Naruto simply looked into her eyes with a soft, loving smile, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, you know that?"

Kurotsuchi simply blushed at his praise, knowing he meant it from the bottom of his heart, as she responded in kind, "And you, mister…are the most…handsome…and wonderful man…ever!" she said with a warm, loving smile of her own.

Naruto released her, and showed her the scroll he had brought, "I've finished putting the introduction together, and I've added all your parts as well!"

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Here, let me read it!" she exclaimed as she extended her arms to take the scroll and read it. He gladly relinquished it to her so that she could read the very first fruit of what started as Naruto's labor, and then became Naruto's and **her** labor. She didn't even bother going up to the library; she just took a seat at the kitchen table, opened the scroll and started reading…

* * *

><p><em>Welcome, Aspiring Sealer,<em>

_It is amazing to me that so few people are aware of, or interested in, what I know for a fact to be the most versatile, most flexible, and most dangerous and deadly ninja art in existence! The reason for my amazement at this peculiarity is two-fold. One – Fuinjutsu is capable of doing literally **anything** that any other ninja art can do (including taijutsu and kenjutsu), and it can do an infinite number of things that **no other ninja art** can do! Two – the biggest complaint that I encounter, even from those that can see the value of Fuinjutsu and have even attempted to take up the art, is that it seems too complex and obscure to them to be able to make any marked progress in learning it or being able to use it effectively, when the fact is that with an understanding of certain fundamentals, fuinjutsu is not as hard to learn as one might be led to believe. Of course, without those fundamentals, and without a solid foundation upon which to build, a potential sealer's efforts can prove to be in vain. It is for these two reasons, both to expose the world to the amazing things that Fuinjutsu can do, as well as to demystify the fundamentals for the majority of the shinobi world, that I have sought to create the first-ever true work that would serve as that solid foundation upon which you can build your fuinjutsu knowledge and skills. Having said this, welcome to the wonderful and amazingly diverse world of sealing, also known as Fuinjutsu!_

_Contained herein are many of the building blocks and tools that will assist you in your journey from seal novice to seal master! I can only hope that you find this journey to be as wonderful and as rewarding as I have. It is also my sincerest hope that many of you reading this can add to this work, and that there will never be an end to the number of revisions and editions that will be printed. It is my dream that Fuinjutsu, as an organized discipline of study, will one day take its rightful place as a major ninja art, alongside ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, and that you will play a major role in making this possible!_

_Good luck, and Good Hunting,_

_Naruto Namikaze, Seal Master of Konohagakure_

* * *

><p><em>Hello, friend,<em>

_I cannot begin to express my excitement in your choice to pick this book up and begin to study the art of sealing! I was an elite jounin for years before I even considered studying fuinjutsu, and even with all of the techniques and jutsu that I've learned over the years, none of them could even begin to compare to the impact that fuinjutsu has made on my life, and in my career as a ninja. As of this writing, I have only been studying fuinjutsu for a year under the instruction of my fuinjutsu master and husband, Naruto Namikaze, and in that time, this wonderful art has opened up whole new worlds for me in the realm of what's possible._

_There is no other ninja art around that can do the things that fuinjutsu can do. The most amazing thing about this field of study is that once you have the basics down as they are defined in this book, the only limit that you will have in what you can create or achieve will be your own imagination! My sincerest hope for you in reading this book and studying the discipline of fuinjutsu is that it will reveal new realms of possibility and richness into your life, and into your ninja career, just as it has for me._

_Warmest regards and blessings,_

_Kurotsuchi Namikaze, Seal Expert, Aspiring Seal Master of Iwagakure and Konohagakure_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossary:<strong>_

_For all intents and purposes of this book, the following definitions will be standard:_

_**Seal** – a single pattern or kanji of a specific design that serves a single specific function or purpose, most commonly the storing of something (not necessarily an object) inside of something else. An example of this would be storing either a single item, or a collection of like items, into a scroll._

_**Seal Array **– A sequential series of seals, activated in a specific order, each dependent on the seal before it, in order to allow the combining of simple functions of single seals to enable more complex and advanced functions. Can also simply be called an "array". An example of this would be the seal that holds a tailed beast inside of its Jinchuriki: the beast is kept in its cage by one portion of the seal array, and its youki is purified and converted into chakra that is added to the Jinchuriki's own by another portion of the seal array. The conversion seal is dependent on the containment seal to function._

_**Conduit** – A connecting bridge between two distinct seals or arrays, creating a pattern or flow of functionality. It is conduits that link seals and create seal arrays. It is also the conduits and the way in which they are connected to each seal that determine the exact order in which the seals will activate and function, ultimately determining the effect of the array. Every conduit has a source seal and a destination seal. The source seal is where the conduits "precedes from", and the destination seal is where the conduit "proceeds to". For example, if a two-seal array, consisting of a storage seal and an electricity-to-chakra converter seal are linked, the conduit will determine the effect of the array, because it is the conduit that determines the order in which the seals activate. If the electricity-to-chakra converter seal was the source seal and the storage seal was the destination seal, then the array would convert electricity (assuming that the converter seal was connected to a source of its own) into chakra and store it into the chakra storage seal. If the chakra storage seal was the source seal, and the electricity-to-chakra converter seal was the destination seal, then nothing would happen, as the converter seal converts electricity into chakra, not the other way around._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what exactly is Fuinjutsu?<strong>_

_Simply put, fuinjutsu, at its most basic level, is the art of sealing something into something else. Now, considering all of the things that you've heard fuinjutsu can do, this particular definition doesn't exactly seem to do the art justice, does it? Allow me to explain the definition in greater detail, as well as give you a few concrete examples._

_Fuinjutsu can store anything into any medium. Anything can be: matter, energy, chakra, information, even decisions, instructions and courses of action, can all be stored into seals. What makes all of the amazing things that can be accomplished with fuinjutsu possible is not the storing of "things", but the releasing or executing of the stored contents, at least as defined by the seals themselves. For example, a barrier seal is simply the storing of energy or force into a seal. The design of the seal will determine how to release said energy or force given a certain stimulus or catalyst, creating the effect desired, in this case, a barrier of some sort. In effect, it is the design of the seal that gives the energy its "instructions," so to speak, when the seal is executed or released as part of its function (this is not to be confused with manual release of a seal in order to remove its effect)._

_It is this combination of storing and executing/releasing, that gives fuinjutsu its versatility and its flexibility, and is the ability to store anything at all into any medium at all that makes fuinjutsu so dangerious and deadly. Even though you will find, after studying this book and learning to apply the principles that are explained within its pages, that fuinjutsu is not nearly as mystifying as once believed, like any ninja art, it must be handled with care and caution, just like taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu. Many accidents, injuries, and even deaths have occurred that did not have to, simply because people did not exercise the proper care or show the proper respect for the art or the technique that they were trying to use, and it ended up blowing up in their faces. Fuinjutsu is no different; handle it with the same care, caution and precision that you would accord any other ninja discipline, and you will have nothing to worry about. It has been said that with great power comes even greater responsibility; in no instance is this statement more true than when referring to the discipline of Fuinjutsu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Branches of Fuinjutsu<strong>_

_In an effort to organize this once-obscure ninja art into logical units or schools of study, several branches of fuinjutsu were created and identified, based in the effects that the seals and sealing methods within each branch create. At current, there are four main branches of Fuinjutsu: Security Fuinjutsu, which is the branch in which most of the basic seals that people learn tend to fall, Intelligence Fuinjutsu, Energy Manipulation Fuinjutsu, and the newest branch to date, Supplemental Fuinjutsu. So that these branches can be studied in order of complexity, this book will discuss each of the branches of Fuinjutsu in the following order:_

_**Security Fuinjutsu: **The discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to secure objects, buildings, persons, or other entities/articles of importance. While many seals and arrays that serve such functions have existed for decades and even centuries, we have taken the foundation laid previously and created an entire branch of Fuinjutsu from it, creating numerous other types of seals and arrays and security methods that serve this purpose. There are three current sub-branches of security fuinjutsu as we can best define them. The first is containment fuinjutsu, which isthe discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to prevent infiltration of a geographical area, or to prevent escape of a person from a geographical area or removal of an object from either a geographical area or from the object in which it is sealed. The second is surveillance/detection fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to assist in the monitoring of a geographical area, person or group. The third is override fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to assist in the securing and neutralization of compromised seals._

_**Supplemental Fuinjutsu: **The discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to supplement already-existing seals and arrays in some manner. There are two current sub-branches of supplemental fuinjutsu as we can best define them. The first is supplemental protection fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to protect, preserve, or otherwise provide added security to existing seals and arrays. The second is supplemental augmentation fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to augment or enhance the performance and functionality of existing seals and arrays._

_**Intelligence Fuinjutsu:** The discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to assist in the gathering of accurate intelligence. There are three current sub-branches of intelligence fuinjutsu as we can best define them. The first is reconnaissance fuinjutsu, or recon fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to assist in the gathering of accurate intelligence over a large area or at long range. The second is interrogation fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to assist in the gathering or forcible extraction of accurate intelligence from an individual or individuals at close range. The third is counter-intelligence fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to deter or hinder the gathering of accurate intelligence by others. Seals and arrays for counter-surveillance also fall into this category._

_**Energy Manipulation Fuinjutsu:** The discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to manipulate either the nature, or the usage, of various types of energy. There are two current sub-branches of energy manipulation fuinjutsu created, or more accurately, organized, as we can best define them, due to the fact that so many of these seals were already in existence. The first is chakra manipulation fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to alter the nature or usage of chakra in some manner. This discipline is closely related to some techniques in supplemental augmentation fuinjutsu, though there are differences. The second is bodily-energy manipulation fuinjutsu, which is the discipline of seals and arrays specifically designed to alter the nature or usage of the energy produced by various organs in the body. Since the development of this second sub-branch of energy manipulation fuinjutsu, many have mistakenly called it "medical fuinjutsu", and while this particular discipline certainly has medical applications, it is not limited to this. See the detailed entry on energy manipulation fuinjutsu for further exposition on this. **NOTE:** proper use of this sub-branch requires a solid working knowledge of human anatomy and its functions; in theory, an Inuzuka could learn such techniques for use with their nin-dogs, as all that is required is a working knowledge of the anatomy of the life-form upon which the seals in this discipline would be applied._

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi put the scroll down with a satisfied smile as she looked up at her husband, who had not stopped watching her read the opening.<p>

"This is great," she said, her satisfaction at the opening of the book evident in the tone of her voice.

Naruto smiled at her, "Yeah, I think so, too. I'm so excited about what this will bring to our world."

Kurotsuchi simply continued smiling at her husband. Her smile become somewhat sly as she spoke in a playful, yet husky tone, "You know…with all the work you've put into this, and the fact that you've done this much…I think you've earned a break…don't you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, a playful smirk of his own making itself known, "Hmm…what exactly did you…have in mind?"

Kurotsuchi simply stood up and walked towards the stairs, swaying her hips in a sultry manner. Turning her head in a suggestive way, she looked back over her shoulder at her husband and said, "Come follow me, and I'll be happy to show you…"

Naruto, needing no further prompting, followed his wife up the stairs, knowing exactly what it was she wanted to "show" him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for chapter 1 of the rewrite - now titled "The Discipline of Fuinjutsu". Please read and review.<strong>


	2. The Foundation is Laid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the concept of Fuinjutsu (these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto).

**Additional Disclaimer:** All of the ideas and branches of Fuinjutsu listed here along with their specific techniques, at least as I explain them, are of my own creation. Any resemblance to another author of Naruto Fanfiction is unintentional and purely coincidental. I despise theft, and I also have no respect or tolerance for those who steal the hard work of others and pass it off as their own. If I have unknowingly "taken" another author's hard work, or if my own work resembles another author's work too closely to be considered original, please feel free to PM me and let me know, and I will be happy to either make enough alterations to make it my own, or give said author credit for the creation.

**IMPORTANT:** The pairing of Naruto/Kurotsuchi is **not** the main focus of the story; the creation of the Discipline of Fuinjutsu is. This story, and the book that Naruto is creating in it, is not a comprehensive list of Fuinjutsu (though I would certainly like to get as close as possible to this). It is meant to add on to already-existing methods of Fuinjutsu, and will likely always be a work in progress. In addition, if anyone has any additional ideas for adding either branches of fuinjutsu that are not presented here, or specific types of seals and arrays that are not presented here, feel free to PM me, and if I can do something with it, I will create a suitable explanation. I will also give you credit for the idea.

**RIGHTS OF USE:** Any author who wishes to use any of the techniques listed here can assume ncpfan's permission to do so, as long as you give ncpfan credit for the idea (please see additional disclaimer above).

* * *

><p>As a couple, most people found Naruto and Kurotsuchi Namikaze to be rather odd. It was clear that they were one of those couples that was "meant to be", as they enjoyed being with each other more than most couples did, and they interacted with each other in a way that was so far off the beaten path, yet it worked so perfectly for them. They had developed so many passions and hobbies that they engaged in and enjoyed <strong>together<strong>, that it only served to make their bond stronger as time went on.

At first glance, one would think that they were more inclined to athletic and physical activity than anything else. Both kept in peak physical condition, as the rigors of their shinobi careers demanded, and their bodies showed their devotion to physical training. On top of this, they both enjoyed very outdoorsy pastimes, such as hiking out in the woodlands surrounding Konoha, or going on week-long camping trips inside the Forest of Death, always bringing hunting and fishing gear in, and a lot of excess meat back out. When they came back into the village from these little excursions, both of them usually looked bruised and beaten up, wearing blood-stained shredded clothes and mile-wide grins. Yeah, they were a bit odd…and creepy.

However, they were also very charismatic, both individually and as a couple. They would become the center of attention anywhere they were seen or the life of any party they went to, simply by way of them being who they were. They both enjoyed talking to people, and their own "schmoozing" skills had only increased as they continued performing their diplomatic and consular duties.

What made them particularly odd in the eyes of most people, however, was their love and enthusiasm for the art of fuinjutsu. While the Namikazes were really cool to be around most of the time, whenever the topic of fuinjutsu was brought up, both of them turned into the biggest **nerds **that anyone had ever met. What made them even more odd, and a tad bit scary to many, was that they could explain fuinjutsu so well, and make it so seemingly easy to understand for anyone else, that almost anyone who listened would become a fuinjutsu nerd themselves, at least when in Naruto's or Kurotsuchi's presence. Yes – they were rather odd, indeed.

At the moment, Tsunade and Kurotsuchi were watching as Naruto was engaged in a moment of "oddity", as he was talking about his favorite ninja art with several different foreign dignitaries in one of Tsunade's conference rooms. Kurotsuchi was watching her husband with stars in her eyes and a faraway smile on her face. Tsunade was watching with a rather different expression: confused and morbid fascination, with more than a hint of jealousy.

"How does the brat do it?" Tsunade asked, the hint of bitterness in her tone of voice reflective of the jealousy she was feeling.

"Hmm?" asked Kurotsuchi, having her attention drawn away from Naruto by the sound of Tsunade's voice.

Tsunade pointed to Naruto and reiterated her question, with some frustration added in, "How does Naruto **do** that? There he is, in **nerd mode**, keeping people who have no background in the ninja arts at all completely fixated on him, talking about **seals** of all things! If I tried talking to them about medical ninjutsu like that, I'd be hard-pressed not to put them all to sleep!"

Kurotsuchi smirked playfully and began to tease the busty Hokage, "Why Grandma, that's not the cold, hard edge of jealousy I hear in your voice, is it?"

Tsunade didn't miss the way the words "cold, hard edge" were drawn out a little more than the others were. With a tick mark on her forehead at Kurotsuchi's adoption of Naruto's nickname for her, she replied in a resigned, yet still frustrated manner, "Yeah, maybe…"

Kurotsuchi gave her a patronizing grin as she put her arm around the older blonde's shoulder, "Oh come on, Grandma Tsunade, don't be like that! Some of us have got it, and some don't! I mean, look at me! I love fuinjutsu as much as he does, but I can't project my enthusiasm for it the way he can unless he's actually there with me."

This seemed to help Tsunade to lighten up a little, as she gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Tsunade just watched and listened to Naruto as he was explaining his art to those assembled in her conference room. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as she observed them hanging on his every word, and before long, she was caught up in the lecture herself. Naruto knew quite a bit about seals that Tsuande was not, and she was rather surprised at what she learned as she listened to him talk.

Kurotsuchi simply glanced back and forth between Naruto and those who were currently his audience, her face adopting a satisfied smirk at their reactions. They were all fixated on him, Tsunade included, to the point where they weren't even aware of anything else going on around them. Kurotsuchi eventually decided to just sit back and admire her husband's ability to understand and teach their favorite ninja discipline, listening intently, as if for the first time, as Naruto simply talked about the core basics of the art as he understood and defined them within the first chapter of their co-authored book…

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1: FUINJUTSU – THE CORE BASICS<strong>_

_**A Brief History of Fuinjutsu**_

_Fuinjutsu has existed for untold millennia. This art existed long before the arts of ninjutsu and genjutsu, and even before the concept of chakra was introduced to our world. This art has existed in many different forms, and under many different names, some of them even "arcane" in nature. Arts such as "rune magic" or "warding magic" were in fact precursors to what we now know as fuinjutsu!_

_While not much is known about the two precursory arts, the two main known differences between the arts as they were and fuinjutsu as it is now was the manner in which the seals (or runes/wards) were activated, and the ways in which they were used. With what we know of the three arts, it is fuinjutsu that is the most versatile and has the widest range of uses._

_Ironically enough, since its inception, and especially since the time in which the ninja villages were founded, the art of fuinjutsu has been a very ambiguous art passed down largely by individual instruction and word of mouth. It has been obscured to such a successful degree that one of two viewpoints has developed: either it has been looked down upon as the least useful or least threatening of the ninja arts, or it has been feared to a degree that those who practiced it were persecuted, to the point of wiping out entire nations, such as Uzushiogakure, and Uzu no Kuni. It is to be noted that there were several important reasons behind this practice of obscurity._

_The main reason was that only one nation, the aforementioned Uzu no Kuni, practiced the art as a staple in the training and education of its shinobi. Many of the seals practiced there were considered national military secrets, and as such, they were closely and jealously guarded in the same manner that any other hidden village would guard its own native jutsu library. As such, the other nations, and even the greater hidden villages, oftentimes stood in awe and in fear of this practice that flourished in a much smaller hidden village._

_The second reason for the obscurity was that there were seemingly so few people who had the ability to understand this art on even a fundamental level. The techniques and terms that were used, as well as the manner of thinking required to develop even a base-level proficiency in the art of sealing, made this art appear to be completely beyond the grasp of the average shinobi, and even many shinobi that most would consider exceptional. As such, instruction in this art was so limited and rare that groups of students were never taught: it was always a master who taught an apprentice (or in rare cases, two apprentices)._

_The third reason behind its ambiguity was that much of the time, fuinjutsu was simply taught technique by technique, and seal by seal. Many that were even considered seal masters sometimes only had a few seals in their arsenal, all seemingly unrelated, but what made them "masters" was their ability to use the few seals they had in a variety of ways, making it appear that they actually knew more than they did. This is also a testament to the versatility of this amazing art: that so many things could be done with so few raw components to work with._

_Notable fuinjutsu users in recent days have been few and far between. Only a handful of people could ever claim to have developed the degree of proficiency in this art to be labeled seal "masters". Though there have been many who could claim a much higher degree of proficiency in fuinjutsu than most, in the last 100 years or so, only six people could claim the title of seal "master" when alive. In order of their reported levels of ability, from greatest to least, they were: __Kineda Uzumaki (Father of Mito Uzumaki, and Uzushio's God of Seals – rumored to have the same level of ability with fuinjutsu that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, and Konoha's "God of Shinobi", had with ninjutsu), __Mito Uzumaki (wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju), __Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage), __Jiraiya of the Sannin (Konoha's Toad Sage), __Kushina Uzumaki (Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero), and __Tousen Uzumaki (Uncle of Kushina Uzumaki, and Uzushio's Multi-Blade for his ability to use multiple ninja arts simultaneously in conjunction with his own kenjutsu skills)._

_(**Kurotsuchi's notes:**__Until the first printing of the very book you're reading right now, no solid foundation has ever been written or published that discusses or introduces this art. The reasons for obscuring this art are no longer valid (at least not in our opinion). This is why we are trying so hard to turn this art that has been obscured and has remained disorganized into a structured, organized discipline of study, and it's also why this book has been written and put into your hands. The rest of this art's…no, this __**discipline's**__…history is now up to us to write. And a glorious history it will be!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What exactly is a "seal"?<strong>_

_As defined previously (in an admittedly oversimplified manner), a seal is a pattern that, when activated, serves a single function: to store something into something else, and to release what is stored within it in such a manner as to create a particular effect. What makes the previous definition overly simplistic is that there are single seals that exist, or that can be written, that have been given such complexity in and of themselves that many complex and advanced seal arrays seem to be quite basic by comparison. The differences in why one would preferentially use a seal or an array to do something will be discussed later, but suffice to say, regardless of the complexity of any seal, there are certain basic components that are common to all seals: all seals have nodes, and all seals have, or can be fitted with, ports._

_A __**node**__ is a specific and distinct pattern providing instruction for part of (or all of) the base of a seal. All seals are composed of one or more nodes. Where there is no node, there is no seal. As noted, the pattern must be distinct. This pattern can be a shape, a kanji, or even written text in common language. So long as it is written in such a way that an effect can be gleaned from it when chakra is added, the pattern is a seal._

_Even people's signatures can serve as nodes on a seal. One case in point of this phenomenon is the method behind the workings of a summoning contract. The signer of a contract must sign their name in their own blood and provide the fingerprints of the hand that they will specifically be using to release the chakra built for the summoning. When they form the hand signs required to summon any of the summons on the contract, and then release the chakra that they have just molded, the seal activates. Depending on how much chakra the user molded into the technique, a summon of various size and power will appear before the user._

_Another component that, while not necessarily built into any seal, can be added or fixed into any seal, is a __**port**__. Also called an __**insert**__, a port is what allows the seal to be connected to a conduit, thus making an array possible. The two types of ports that can be placed onto any seal are an input port, where the seal receives something coming in by way of a conduit, and an output port, where the seal sends something into a conduit to pass along to the next connected seal. It is important to note that any seal can only be fitted with one of each type of port. Two or more input ports can never be placed into a seal, nor can two or more output ports. If this is attempted, the seal will fail before it is even activated, thus rendering the seal completely useless._

_Ports can be configured in a certain manner to increase efficiency of travel between the seal and the conduit connected to the port. An output port, for example, can be configured to either allow or deny "something" or "some things", such as energy, chakra, information, instructions, etc., to pass through the port into the conduit. Likewise, an input port can be configured in much the same way. Some more advanced seal masters (such as yours truly), enjoy not only configuring ports to allow or deny access to certain "things", but also configuring them to determine the rate at which something is allowed or denied access, thus adding even more versatility and functionality into a seal array._

_It is important to note that seals do not change the nature of the objects that are sealed unless they have specific instructions to do so (and even then, there are limits as to how much of a change can take place), nor does the object or surface into which said item is sealed take on the nature of the sealed item. An example of this would be a Jinchuriki: tailed beasts are sealed into a person's body. The person does not become the beat that is sealed within them, and even the level of interaction between the host and the tailed beast would be constrained by the strength and complexity of the seal that is keeping the tailed beast at bay. More simply, a kunai stored into a scroll does not make the scroll a kunai, nor the kunai a scroll (while most would label this as "common-sense", the exact same principle applies to Jinchuriki and tailed beasts, and more often than not, this principle has been ignored when considering Jinchuriki)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And what exactly is a "conduit"?<strong>_

_A conduit is a connecting bridge between two seals, creating either a complete or partial seal array. The primary purpose of a conduit is to determine sequential order of activation between the two seals that the conduit connects together. In order to activate as part of a seal array, every seal must be connected, at least on one insert, to a conduit. It is important to note that a conduit cannot be connected to one seal and have no connection on the other end. If a single conduit like this exists within an array, the entire array will fail to activate._

_A conduit consists of three components: the entrance, the passage and the exit. The entrance of the conduit is connected to the output port of the source seal, and allows "something", or "some things", whether it be energy, information, instructions, etc. (or any combination thereof – i.e. both chakra and information can be allowed), to enter the conduit. The exit of the conduit functions the same way as the entrance does, except that it is connected to the corresponding input port on the destination seal. Entrances and exits on conduits can be configured in a manner similar to the inserts to which they're connected, and generally speaking, greatest efficiency in communication between the conduit and its ports is established when the configurations match. Depending on the effect you're looking to create, however, a sealer may not always want the configurations to match. Someone may want to speed up or slow down the thing or things that travel across the conduit._

_The passage of the conduit is simply the route through which the traffic that is output through the entrance from the source seal travels to the exit to be input into the destination seal. The only configuration of the passage that the sealer needs to bear in mind is the number of "types" of "things" being passed across it (for example, if instructions AND chakra were being passed across the conduit, the passage must be configured, and __wide enough__, to allow for the travel of both). The only other __way that conduit passages can be given added configuration is through the use of flow regulator seals (explained in greater detail under supplemental fuinjutsu)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fundamentals of Seal Construction<strong>_

_Having discussed what the basic components of sealing are, our attention can now be turned to how to use these components to construct seals and arrays. This is easier said than done, especially when creating your own seals. It's easy enough to take a seal that someone else had made and copy it (this is what most hacks who call themselves "seal masters" do when they create exploding tags), but this is of little to no value without understanding exactly what each part of the seal that composes the exploding tag does, and how it contributes to the whole seal._

_There are two basic principles that a sealer should bear in mind when constructing a seal. The first, and most important, is the placement of nodes and ports that constitute the seal, and the effects that the specific placement of those nodes and ports will have on the seal as a whole. This is vitally important because this will affect every single seal you create, whether standalone, or part of an array. Understanding how and why nodes are placed where and when they are will greatly determine how your seal will function. This becomes more and more critical as the seal being constructed becomes more and more complex. It is the nodes that tell the seal exactly what to do. We'll take a basic exploding note that you can buy in any shinobi store as an example: one node stores fire chakra to help generate the explosion, one node stores condensed air so that when it's released, not only will the fire chakra be spread more quickly, but the condensation of the air will collapse, causing the rapid spread of fire chakra, creating a simulated "explosion", and when done correctly, there is one node that determines the direction and magnitude of the resulting explosion. The time-delay feature is actually a separate seal in an "exploding note array," as the timer is connected to the exploding seal by way of a conduit. There will be more on node placement in the next chapter, when we begin to discuss more advanced theory._

_The second key principle that a sealer should bear in mind when constructing a seal (well, in this case, a seal array), is the placement of conduits that connect the seals in the array. The reason for this is because, as stated earlier, it is the conduits, and how said conduits connect the seals, that determine the order in which the seals will be activated, determining the final outcome and complete effect of the seal array. A single seal that is activated out of order in the array will either cause the array to fizzle out, or worse, have a completely different effect than intended. Many a potential sealer has met with __**disaster**__ as a result of this seemingly simple yet critical oversight._

_(**Kurotsuchi's notes:**__When Naruto first began to teach me the art of sealing, I had a very close call with this. I was creating a barrier array, and I had connected two of the conduits to the wrong seals, messing up the order. When I activated the array, the barrier itself overloaded, and if it hadn't been for Naruto's quick action in releasing the array, I could have lost my hands, maybe even my life! I cannot stress to you enough the importance of proper seal construction and proper conduit placement; it could save your life, as well as the lives of those around you!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fundamentals of Seal Application<strong>_

_The methods and media through which seals can be applied are quite numerous, with more being conceived and implemented all the time. The three primary methods of seal application are: Using ink and a brush, carving or etching a seal into a solid surface, or simply using one's own chakra to write the seal. Anyone who would aspire to be a seal master should be proficient in using at least two of the methods listed above, though having some proficiency in all three methods will give the sealer a greater degree of versatility in how they can practice their art._

_Any sealing student will first learn to apply seals using special chakra-conducting sealing ink and a standard set of seal-writing brushes. While fuinjutsu itself is not widely learned as an art, most shinobi learn how to create a few basic seals for day-to-day use. The most common seal that a shinobi will learn to use is a storage seal, usually painted onto a scroll. The seal would be painted onto the scroll using chakra ink and a brush or two, and would have some basic storage capabilities. _

_Certain items can be added into ink like this, or can even replace ink, depending on the type of seal you're painting or the effect that you wish to create. The most common example of a seal that would need an item added into the ink like this would be a blood seal. The seal can be painted either in a person's blood alone, or a sample of the person's blood can be added into the ink, and when the seal is painted, one or more of the nodes can be painted for the purpose of scanning the contents of the ink or blood used to paint it to look for specific characteristics in order to either activate or release._

_Seals can also be carved or etched into a surface. Examples of this would be carving seals into a rock face, or etching seals into a katana's blade or hilt. While this is not as common as painting seals using ink, this method can be just as powerful if not more so for creating seals sue to the specific nature of the application and the nature of the surface onto which the seals are engraved._

_Seals can also be applied using one's own chakra. Chakra can be molded into the sealer's finger, and as such, can be used to write seals into the air and project them onto something, or activate them in mid-air, exactly where they are. This is a very powerful and advanced method of seal application, and is a method that any aspiring seal master should learn to use._

_When applying seals, it is important to note that the sealer's handwriting or painting style should be refined enough to produce clear, concise and distinct patterns. This is even more critical when applying conduits when linking seals into arrays. Conduits are smaller and thinner than seal nodes and ports, requiring much greater care to be taken when applying them._

_(**Kurotsuchi's Notes: **__You might find that your seals seem to work better or worse than someone else's. Even if you apply the exact same kind of seal as someone else, the only difference might be the handwriting of the seal applied. This by itself can determine just how effective the applied seal is, as well as things like how smoothly it functions, how quickly it executes, and even if it fluctuates while executing or releasing (you don't want to know how annoying it is for a barrier seal to fluctuate and fizzle out for half a second while a kunai is being thrown at you, believe me – this happened to me, and it was just long enough for the kunai to pass the perimeter line that the barrier was supposed to secure). Naruto and I both find, at least when we take the time to write or paint our seals, that sometimes his seals are more effective, and sometimes my seals are.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fundamentals of Seal Activation and Deactivation<strong>_

_At the most basic level, seal activation is as simple as focusing chakra into a seal or array. Likewise, seal deactivation at the most basic level is done by cutting the flow of chakra to a seal, in much the same way that you would cut chakra flow in your own body when releasing a genjutsu. While these two basic methods will suffice in sealing and unsealing in most cases, the idea of seal activation and deactivation as a whole is not quite so simple._

_Seal activation may require certain types of chakra, or even a certain chakra signature, to activate. These constraints would be written into one or more of the seal's nodes. Many different constraints can be written into seal nodes that limit seal activation. Seal deactivation operates under the same principles, and similar constraints for seal deactivation can also be written into one or more of the nodes constituting the seal._

_There are times when chakra must be molded in a certain manner in order to activate or deactivate a seal. While the chakra can be molded inside the seal itself, this method is very inefficient. The most efficient way to do this is through the use of hand signs that will guide the overall molding of the chakra, including the chakra nature, the rate of flow, and even the shape that the chakra takes on if this is what's required to activate or deactivate the seal. This gives the appearance of the sealer using ninjutsu, and it is this practice that gave rise to the term "sealing jutsu"._

* * *

><p>Once Naruto was finished with his impromptu lecture, he was flooded with questions about seals and their construction and application from those who listened, including Tsunade. Kurotsuchi got up and actually helped him to field the questions, explaining things from her point of view as Naruto explained things from his, giving their audience a much clearer understanding of the topic together than they would have alone; another one of those instances where their oddity as a couple shined brightly!<p>

As they left the Hokage Tower for the day, they decided to stop into Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. Neither of them felt like cooking tonight, and Naruto felt that he had gone too long without indulging in the noodly goodness that Teuchi and Ayame provided to many a satisfied customer. As they stepped out into the streets, they headed in the direction of Naruto's favorite culinary establishment, all the while waving to passersby who greeted the pair.

Upon arriving at the stand, Naruto pulled back the flap, allowing his wife to enter and then following behind her. As they sat down, they noticed that Chouji and Ino were there. They sat next to the pair, greeting them to get their attention.

"Hey guys! Been a while!" said Naruto with his typical zest and gusto.

Both of them looked up from their meals in the direction of the greeting and adopted ear-to-ear grins at the sight off the Namikazes.

Ino began, "Naruto! Kurotsuchi! How are you guys?"

Kurotsuchi answered with a grin, "We're doing great, hon! Just got out of Grandma's office for the day and decided to come get some dinner! How about you guys?"

Chouji answered, "We're doing great, too! We started dating a week ago, and it's been a fun ride so far!"

Naruto congratulated Chouji with a manly handshake and a grin. Kurotsuchi, of course, squealed like a lovestruck fangirl and wrapped Ino in an excited hug, Ino returning the hug with just as much excitement.

Teuchi came up to Naruto and Kurotsuchi and took their orders. As Naruto and Kurotsuchi waited for their orders, they caught up with Chouji and Ino, talking about this and that. The Namikazes invited the pair to their home for dinner, to which the pair gladly accepted. Of course, when Kurotsuchi invited the pair to join her and Naruto on their next trek into the Forest of Death, both of them immediately "politely" declined with overly exaggerated grins and raised hands. Kurotsuchi could have sworn that she saw them both sweat a little at that particular invitation.

Thinking nothing more of it, they continued making small talk, eating their meals as they came up. Once Chouji and Ino finished, they excused themselves, wishing the husband/wife duo a good evening as they went on their way. Naruto and Kurotsuchi finished their meals, paid their bill and thanked their favorite ramen chef for yet another culinary masterpiece before heading home for the evening, both of them thinking ahead to the next chapter of the book that they were writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done! Please read and r<strong>**e****view.**


End file.
